


Playing The Wall

by orphan_account



Series: Frontiers [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave wants it, he gets it. Bro will do anything for him and Dave's still not sure if he actually enjoys when it happens, or if he's just doing it out of obligation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing The Wall

Summer nights in Houston are the worst.

A boy sits in his room, fan on full blast and pointed directly at him. All he's got on are a pair of ironically child-like Batman briefs, and he's contemplating rubbing one out.

Dave's usually fine with jerking himself off. But there's always the option of getting someone else involved. A helping hand in the form of his brother, his guardian. This option is an embarrassing one, one that Dave always has to think about. Only rarely does his brother initiate it. When Dave wants it, he gets it. Bro will do anything for him and Dave's still not sure if he actually enjoys when it happens, or if he's just doing it out of obligation.

He rises from his chair and heads out to the living room. His brother's built frame silhouettes the TV screen, the only light on in the apartment. Arms resting comfortably over the back of the futon, dark jeans and his polo on. Dave lingers in the hallway for a while before he settles on heading in, almost shyly before he straightens up and puts on his poker face. 

Bro doesn't give any indication that he sees him until Dave's sitting next to him on the futon. 

"'Sup."

"Nada."

There's some skateboarding show on TV. Mindless ironic entertainment. Dave knows Bro's smarter than that. 

He turns toward Bro, shifting his body on the cushion. Tucking his bony legs up under his equally bony ass, feeling heated and sweaty and mostly uncomfortable. Dave notices that Bro's zipper is open and undone. He can see his boxer-briefs inside. Plain gray Hanes. Bro's a guy who likes his tones.

"Were you jerking off out here or something? Gettin' your spank on to Rob Dyrdek?" Dave's vulgarity breaks the silence, in that monotone, detached slight-twang the Striders speak with. Bro doesn't respond immediately. He doesn't even move. 

"You know that guy could grind your face off, don't even try to put him on blast." A simple retort and they fall back into silence. Minutes of this, comfortable quiet in which the two siblings watch the piece of shit on MTV. What the fuck happened to the music?

Bro seems to read his mind, and he switches the channel abruptly. It's a program Dave recognizes easily - Sucker Free Countdown, and suddenly hard beats and violent lyrics are flooding the apartment. It's comforting noise to Dave. Stuff he grew up listening to - Bro had endless hip-hop and R&B on audio tap. Still does. Dave taps a hand along to the current beat for a few seconds before he suddenly scoots closer to Bro, skin-and-bones meets hard muscle. Dave presses into his brother's body, feeling the soft scratch of fabric against his bare, hot skin. How can Bro even stand to be wearing anything right now? The whole apartment's sweltering. Dense with humidity and Dave can feel dampness on Bro's polo.

They don't cuddle. Dave doing this is a sign he wants something, and Bro simply places an arm around the boy's skinny shoulders, yanking him into his chest. His opposite hand makes a fist and rubs hard into Dave's scalp. Messes up his hair. 

Dave shoves at Bro with a strained noise, squirming out from under his grip and the guardian allows it. He shifts onto his hands, leaning toward Dave, crawling up to where he sits uncomfortably on the couch.

"Take off your shirt or somethin'... fag." Because Dave feels exposed like this, clad in nothing but his boyish briefs. Feels childish for wearing them, like he should be dressed in something more masculine, but he wasn't really thinking when he put them on. Bro obliges, lifting his own shirt, exposing natural musculature laced with scars and nicks. Bro's toned as fuck, tanned, not a trace of unwanted body hair. Dave is small, lean-muscled, pale and experiencing the first spatterings of acne. The contrast is obvious and Dave flushes as he looks at his brother's body. Feels inferior. 

Bro's still silent as he slides out onto the couch, causing Dave to inch back toward the arm even further. Fucking enraging when he does that. Just smirks and doesn't say anything and make Dave feel like a moron for talking at all. He's frowning at his guardian, his legs twitching when he feels him crawl up between his skinny legs and lick the inside of his thigh. 

Dave reaches down and shoves his brother's head away from his crotch. Bro responds by grabbing him around the hips and pulling him, burying his face into his underwear and inhaling. "Stop it, douche--" Dave's squirming, tickled as he feels that tongue drag itself across his lower belly. Across the ruff of blonde pubes poking from the waistline. Across the thin fabric of his briefs. Instantly he's hard. He feels Bro sucking at his growing erection through the material. Damp from being licked at and Dave lets out a frustrated noise.

Bro pulls away, lifting Dave effortlessly like he weighs a pound. He lies supine on the couch and Dave crawls onto him, straddling him around the upper stomach. 

"Sit on my face, bro." The guardian says this with confidence. Licking his lips and Dave's intimidated. Who wouldn't want a free blowjob? But his bro's sexual prowess is the shit of local legend, or so Dave hears. Maybe people are being sarcastic. But the few times they've messed around before confirms it for the kid, for all his inexperience. Dave looks at the TV. Some dude in front of perpetually spinning rims spitting some mad flow about his murder spree. Music to fuck your brother to.

He scoots up Bro's chest and stops once his thighs are around his collarbone. Bro's grabbing his asscheeks, squeezing the firm flesh hard and making Dave squirm. Groping him. Dave's dick is tenting his briefs, a wet spot outlining the length. Wet and shining in the glow of the TV. Bro pushes Dave's ass up to tug the briefs down, sticky with sweat and clinging to Dave's white skin.

Dave swallows a lump in his throat and Bro's pushing him toward his mouth. He's got his hands behind him, leaning back on Bro's hard chest as his teen dick hovers at Bro's mouth. Dave doesn't consider himself a homo, but Bro's got this big pretty lips just like him and they're wet with saliva and it's hard not to want them on his dick. Bro's grabbing his cock and taking it into his mouth. He can raise his head and suck at Dave all he wants but he's grabbing Dave's ass again, pulling him toward his mouth, wanting him to fuck it on his own.

Dave leans over him. Puts his hands on the couch at either side of Bro's head and tentatively thrusts into his mouth. Dave's looking down between his legs at the sight and it's too much. He closes his eyes, listening to the beats emanating from the TV. There's a new song now. More bullshit about skanks and money but it's got a more sexual sound. Dave tries to work up a rhythm.

He's trying to hump Bro's face and Bro isn't keeping still. Raising up to work his tongue around that smaller cock, thick wet muscle worming around the length. Bro slips it out of his mouth momentarily, wets his index finger then tugs Dave's cock back in almost hungrily. A soft moan from the boy lets him know he's doing good. Dave hates making those girly-ass noises, but he can't help it and he can't hold them back. Not when his brother's doing things like this. 

That finger finds its way into Dave's ass, pressing into his tight little hole and hooking his finger into the soft flesh. Bro's thumb rubs at his taint, hard and calloused as it massages a small circle into the sensitive skin. Dave feels his thighs twitch, either from stimulation or nerves or both. Bro's finger strokes his prostate and Dave starts to tremble. Feels himself leaking into his brother's mouth. Being milked like a little bitch because Bro knows everything about his body and everything about sex. He's slowly rocking back and forth over Bro's mouth now, too focused on the weird sensation in his ass.

Bro helps. He bobs his head along Dave's dick. Easy enough when you're still not that big yet. He can taste Dave. All that apple juice makes his pre-cum taste sweet, just mildly so. Bro sucks at it, wants every last drop. This sort of attention makes Dave feel all at once special and sexy and completely fucking embarrassed. His face burns as he feels himself spilling fluids into his brother's mouth, feels his brother suck it down and hears him swallow hard. Makes him feel uncomfortable because the majority of their dialogue with each other is veneers. Something about this is more real, personal, private. And Dave doesn't know what to say. Which is fine, because his brother isn't one for dirty talk.

"'s like-- some straight up homolust goin' on here," Dave tries anyway, mumbling, his metaphors more stilted and less confident in reality than they are online. "'Straight' up. Shit-- book me at the next open mic. At-- like-- the gay club."

That didn't even make sense. Wasn't very funny or clever and Dave wishes he hadn't even said anything, but Bro isn't reprimanding him. His finger's still diddling his tiny ass and he's still trying to press Dave into his mouth. Dave moans again. Acutely humiliated and turned on, he braces his arms and tries to fuck Bro's mouth like he would a girl. He only gets about five thrusts in before he can feel himself teetering on the edge of an orgasm, and he stops.

Bro seems to sense this. His sucking gets harder, he licks up at Dave with more vigor and Dave's trying to squirm away. "No, dude..." Dave writhes in protest. He doesn't want to cum yet and he worms away from Bro, crawling over his face and away from him. Perching on the arm of the couch. Bro could've easily caught him. He doesn't, only sits up, his own face slightly red and his mouth smeared with wetness. Saliva and dick juice gleaming on his lips, his chin. Dave is mildly grossed out the he made such a mess. He sits, legs up, dick bright red and swollen and Bro's coming at him again. The guardian grabs his kin's ankles and drags him back onto the couch, under him.

"I don't wanna fuck."

Dave's face is blank aside from the blush, but he really doesn't this time. All he wants is his blowjob, selfishly enough. To his surprise, Bro actually replies. "Aight, lil' man." His voice is low. He leans back down between Dave's legs and licks up the length of his small cock like a popsicle. Dave feels himself twitch. Close to cumming but not enough. Not until Bro vacuums him up like a goddamn Hoover and Dave gasps a little and he shoots his load inside his brother's mouth. At thirteen he can't be expected to be a sex god but Dave's fucking embarrassed again, flooded with an intense rush of chemicals that make him spasm for a few seconds. Jerking hips and final little spurts of cum and Bro swallows all of it. How gay.

Dave lies back on the couch, panting, his face turned toward the screen. Is that T.I.? He watches, sweating, feeling his dick flop out of Bro's mouth as the man sits up. Dave won't look at him, but he does when Bro reaches down to tug his underwear back up.

"I can do it," Dave mutters, a weak protest. He lets Bro pull them up anyway. Dave glances at his brother's crotch, wondering if he's hard, but he can't tell. Bro's standing up and walking to the kitchen already. When he returns, Dave's still sprawled out like roadkill and Bro tosses a juice box at him. Dave catches it. He sits up, unwrapping the straw and poking it in and sipping like a boy younger than he is, cross-legged on the couch as he watches what his older brother wants to watch.

Bro takes a seat on his side of the couch. His hands drape over the back again, and there's that familiar silence before Dave scoots a bit closer. Normally Bro would ignore him. This time, he looks at him.

It's a knowing stare, a look made all the more unreadable by their dark shades. It's a feeling, a silent question hanging in the air. Bro looking at him and gauging if he's okay. Questioning if Dave has all the control he wants, if he's the instigator here. Is Bro doing this because Dave wants to, or because he wants to? Who's running this incestuous show? 

In the end it must be Dave, because he breaks the stillness by edging closer, crawling casually into Bro's lap. He sits his small, slender body between Bro's muscled thighs and leans back against his hard body. Feels like a warm rock. Bro's always one to discourage cuddling, but this seems okay. He allows it but doesn't touch Dave.

That's fine with the younger Strider. He leans his head back against Bro's strong chest and closes his eyes, still sipping his juice. Not everything has to follow a pattern. Sometimes there's moments like this. Moments of closeness made all the more significant by how little they occur. 

Two people who can't talk about feelings finding solace in mutual depravity. The closest to expression of it either of them will get without uttering those loaded words. Those complicated words that call to question just what the irony level is for either of them. It's something like love.


End file.
